Ante Up
Ante Up is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Chuck/Frank is challenged to a Strip Poker game in the Safe House by three survivors that he has rescued. Each time a player loses all of their cash, they also remove a piece of clothing. The main difference between this mission and the High Rollers is how much it costs to buy into the game. It costs only $25,000 for Chuck/Frank to play. Players At least one of the following survivors must have been rescued for the mission to activate. When more than 3 of them have been rescued they are randomly chosen out of any of the survivors, including: * Kristin Harris in Lush-ious Lady * Trixie-Lynn Horton in Barn Burner * Cora Russel in Fetching Females * Jack Ellis in Welcome to the Family * Woodrow Rutherford in Bank Run. Poker Rules Rewards *If Chuck is eliminated and the Underwear clothing item has not been unlocked before then it can be found in the locker. This does not occur in Off the Record, as the Underwear never appears in the locker in that game. *If Chuck/Frank eliminates Jack, he will unlock the item Knight Helmet, which is a part of the Knight Armor. This is the only way to acquire this helmet. **If any other players succeed in knocking out Jack while Chuck/Frank is still in the game, Chuck/Frank will still obtain the helmet. Chuck/Frank can choose to quit directly after he is knocked out and he will still have the helmet. It will be waiting in the locker, if he is not already wearing it. *In Off the Record, Jack is wearing the Protoman Helmet instead of the Knight Helmet but all the same rules apply. Trivia and Notes *To satisfy the completion of this mission you are only required to be at the table when someone else is knocked out of the game. *Chuck/Frank can play with a friend during co-op mode. Use the magazines that give gambling bonuses to get more advantageous hands. This allows you to complete the mission in a shorter period of time, before the military arrives or other missions expire. *Having all three Gambling magazines (Gambling 1, Gambling 2 and Gambling 3) makes this much easier. *Neglecting to rescue the other survivors tied to this mission (Kristin, Woodrow, Cora, Trixie-Lynn) will result in a one-on-one match against Jack. This method, along with playing on co-op, may be the simplest way to defeat Jack and obtain the Knight's Helmet, considering that when you have other survivors in the game, and thus more money on the table, Jack's skills usually cause his winnings to sky-rocket, making him increasingly difficult to knock out of the game. *Alternately, if you've saved all the players but still want to make it easier to get Jack's helmet, saving and loading can become your best friend. Start by getting into a game without Jack, then beat them all and save. Next time you play you'll be up against Jack and whichever of the four other survivors wasn't in the first game, already simplifying things by taking one player out. Either knock out who's left other than Jack, or work Jack down to his helmet (whichever comes first), then save again. You'll lose the lead in money that you might've had, but if things manage to go poorly you can just reload and try again without losing as much progress. If you knock out the other player but Jack still has more than just his helmet, save after taking something else off of him. *If you are playing this mission while waiting for the military to arrive, you can keep playing the poker game and automatically go to ending C. *No notifications are given to enter the room to watch the miitary rescue if you are playing this mission. *If you quit the game, any clothes removed from the players will remain removed in the succeeding games. This allows you to do other scoops in between games until you beat everyone. Gallery File:Dead_rising_2_ante_up_map_justin_tv00041.png|Map Location File:Dead_rising_2_ante_up_watch_screen_justin_tv.png|In-Game Message File:Dead rising texas hold em small bind.png|Small Blind File:Dead_rising_2_strip_poker_fat_boy_with_helmet_lost.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions